Параллели
by susanivanova12
Summary: Еще одна боль


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG 13

**Пейринг**: Хаус, команда, нжп, куча других персонажей

**Жанр**: General, angst

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Еще одна боль

**Статус**: закончен

**Параллели**

Утро встретило руководителя Диагностического отделения привычной болью в ноге, похмельем и спящей под боком девицей.

Проглотив пару таблеток викодина, вышвырнув девицу и приняв душ, Хаус оседлал верного «железного коня» и рванул в больницу.

Едва он зашел в здание, на него тут же накинулась разъяренная начальница.

-Два дежурства в поликлинике, Хаус! И меня не волнует, какого черта ты проспал!- заявила она, ткнул закатившего в муке глаза мужчину.

-Я…- начал Хаус, но Кадди гневно сверкнула глазами и скрылась у себя в кабинете.- Вот дерьмо!- не выдержал Хаус, с каждой секундой все более и более мрачнея.

-…сам, но я бы сказала… привет, Хаус! Я бы сказала, что его мучают такие боли, что прийти самостоятельно он попросту бы не смог,- Кэмерон разливалась соловьем перед собравшейся командой.

-Гретель, какого черта ты тут забыла?- зло и устало поддел Кэмерон Хаус.

-Час назад в приемное поступил человек,- Кэмерон пододвинула ему папку с медкартой.- Ни имени, ни номера страховки нет, он почти ничего не помнит. Хаус, он нереально плох и я подумала, что тебе…

-…нужен кофе и пончик,- закончил тот, погружаясь в изучение анализов.

-Ты не дослушал,- Кэмерон вздохнула.- Он требует тебя.

-Не удивительно, - помрачнел Хаус.- Я – персона знаменитая, все так и норовят прикоснуться ко мне или оторвать от меня кусочек. Одной даже удалось,- он многозначительно потер ноющую ногу и снова закинул в рот две таблетки.

-Выпадение волос, рвота…- начала перечисления Тринадцатая.- Аутоиммунное?

-Грибок,- вставил слово Форман.

-Рак,- припечатал Тауб.

-Идиоты,- подвел итог Хаус, морщась от особенно сильной волны боли, почему-то именно сегодня не желающей его покидать.

Чуть менее чем через час к больнице подлетел вертолет, опустившись на площадку на крыше. Группа из четырех человек быстро вышла из летательного аппарата и спустилась по лестнице вниз. В тот же момент, к зданию подъехали грузовые машины, откуда высыпали люди с увесистыми ящиками в руках и еще одна группа – с пистолетами в руках.

Первая группа зашла в больницу, отрезая путь отступления выходящим и оттесняя их в здание, вторая рассыпалась по периметру территории и замерла около выходов.

-Доктор Кадди,- высокая женщина лет тридцати пяти без стука открыла дверь начальницы Принстон-Плейнсборо.- ЦРУ, спецотдел, Номер Один,- она вздернула подбородок, холодно взглянув на недоумевающую хрупкую женщину перед собой.- Поступило сведение о том, что в больнице находится человек, представляющий угрозу окружающим.

-Что? – только и смогла выдохнуть Кадди, вскочив и глядя снизу вверх на женщину.- ЦРУ? Опасность?

-Есть подозрение, что человек смертельно опасен – он болен, что и может быть причиной пандемии.

-Боже мой!- испугалась Кадди.

-В больнице вводится карантин,- жестко отчеканила посетительница.- Никто не войдет в помещение и не выйдет из него, пока не будет обеззаражен и привит.

-Да что происходит?

-Будьте добры список всех поступивших за сутки и список всех, кто был на обследовании или лечении.

-Но…

Кадди растерялась.

-И еще, мэм,- добавила женщина.- Вам необходимо так же сделать укол и пройти обследование.

-Но…

-Это не обсуждается,- чуть жестче ответила Номер Один.- Объявите по громкой связи, что присутствующие будут обязаны пройти обследование у наших специалистов. В противном случае, никто здание не покинет.

-Но Вы представляете сколько народа здесь было?!

-Именно поэтому и нужно обезопасить остальное население.

Кадди едва не поседела, когда узнала подробности. Над больницей нависла серьезная угроза.

Разумеется, она тут же оповестила всех о том, что ситуация под контролем, что нужно всем присутствующим сделать прививки, пройти обследование и оставить свои координаты на непредвиденный случай.

Паники не удалось избежать – плакали испуганные дети, ругались мужчины, пара человек пыталась сбежать, но была остановлена парализаторами.

Кадди была взбешена – ЦРУ вело себя недопустимо с людьми, но даже она готова была признать выбранную тактику единственно верной в сложившейся ситуации.

Выяснив, что потенциально опасный пациент поступил час назад, и что за этот час посетителей было немного и что персонал больницы не покидал территорию, удалось значительно облегчить работу сотрудникам ЦРУ и самой Кадди.

Посетителей обследовала группа мрачноватых людей, вкатила каждому по уколу, заставила выпить горсть таблеток в случае аллергии на укол и велела разместить перепуганных людей по палатам или кабинетам.

-Хаус!- бледная до синевы Кадди вошла в кабинет диагноста в сопровождении четырех человек.- У нас ЧП.

-Ты надела черный лифчик и белые трусики?- Хаус не смутился острому взгляду вошедшей незнакомой женщины.- Что-то тут запахло секретностью,- заметил он, проследив взглядом невозмутимые лица спутников начальницы.

-Вот что, Гарри Поттер,- без приветствий начала высокая женщина,- ситуация – дерьмовее не бывает. Ты бы помахал своей палочкой, чтобы ее улучшить.

-Оу!- изумился Хаус, демонстративно закидывая ноги на стол.- Горячая женщина! Белоснежка и гномы?- он выразительно поиграл бровями.

-Золотое трио Гриффиндора,- женщина окинула презрительным взглядом команду и Кэмерон.- Заучка Грейнджер,- «досталось» Элиссон,- Уизли,- Каттнеру,- Шесть-девять,- Тринадцатой, и, наконец, Форману и Таубу,- а вот эти и правда Белоснежка и гном. Итак, теперь представлюсь я,- женщина взмахом руки выпроводила из кабинета Кадди.- Номер Один или, как меня чаще называют, Циничная Сука. Это,- широкий жест в команду мужчин,- мои верные оруженосцы: Санчо, - пухлощекий мужчина лет тридцати,- Малдер,- высокий голубоглазый красавец явно испанского происхождения,- и Златовласка,- самый старший из ее команды: громадного роста мулат с жестким лицом и волевым подбородком.- Девочки толковые, идеальные манипуляторы, сволочи и обладатели шикарных задниц. Теперь, Поттер, к тебе,- Циничная Сука уперлась тяжелым взглядом в повеселевшего от перечислений милых прозвищ Хауса.- Где наш Джон Доу?

Команда Хауса, включая Кэмерон, была слишком шокирована бесцеремонностью женщины, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, но только не Хаус.

-Спящий Красавец изволит ожидать свою принцессу в темном замке номер шестнадцать,- благоговейно произнес Хаус, играя роль.

-Анализы?- коротко спросил Санчо.

-Так точно, пышечка,- нежно произнес Хаус, насладившись ответным злым румянцем на щеках мужчины.- Детишки принесут все необходимое для приготовления зелья от… чем там болеет наш Принц?

-Эбола,- коротко и емко ответила Циничная Сука.

Тринадцатая побелела настолько, что почти сравнялась по цвету с доской, на которой писал Хаус.

-Эбола?- переспросил Каттнер.- Вы уверены?

-Настолько же, насколько уверена в том, что ты занимаешь чужое место,- зло ответила женщина.- Девочки, рассыпались и принесли мне анализы,- распорядилась она, обернувшись к своей команде.

Мужчины тут же вышли, причем рослый Златовласка пронзил Хауса презрительным взглядом, на что сам Хаус отреагировал подмигиванием.

-Твой мальчик, Золушка, строит мне глазки,- не преминул сообщить Хаус.

-Давай разберемся в том, кто здесь главный, мальчик-волшебник,- женщина села на стул напротив вытянутых ног диагноста и мгновение спустя скинула его ноги. Хаус зашипел от боли.

-Слушай, Барби, хоть ты и женщина, но я могу и двинуть,- предупредил он, растирая потревоженную ногу.

-Слушай, Имбирный человечек,- в тон ему ответила женщина,- хоть ты и чертов гениальный диагност, но твоего мнения я не спрашиваю. Мое дело здесь – найти и обезвредить опасный вирус и его носителя. Твое дело – сотрудничать со мной и моими девочками.

Пока команда Хауса пребывала в глубоком шоке, взгляды мужчины и женщины схлестнулись в поединке.

-Вот что, сучка, - Хаус чуть напрягся,- делай, что считаешь нужным, но не рассчитывай на самого шикарного кобеля больницы.

-Я так полагаю, на твоего друга Уилсона, потому как больше достойных кобелей здесь нет,- парировала женщина.

Хаус вздохнул. Одно дело, когда есть с кем поиграть в препирательства, другое - когда тебе открыто хамят и выставляют полным идиотом перед твоими же подчиненными.

-Вон из моего кабинета,- беззлобно приказал Хаус.

-И не мечтай,- так же беззлобно отозвалась Циничная Сука.- Будешь оказывать сопротивление – засуну твою палочку в твою тощую задницу.

-Моя задница – не для тебя,- парировал Хаус.

-Скушай таблеточку, деточка, будет хотя бы чем язык занять, если не можешь засунуть его мне между ног,- ответила женщина, подтягивая к себе папку.

-А я не против,- заявил Хаус.- Детишки, кыш отсюда!- распорядился он команде.

-Стоп,- женщина махнула рукой, не отрываясь от чтения.- СПИД? У твоего пациента СПИД?

-У моего пациента полный букет болезней, если тебя это интересует,- Хаус положил локти на стол и уперся ладонями в подбородок, глядя на помрачневшее лицо собеседницы.

-Бедняга…- в тоне голоса Номера Один послышалась боль и жалость.

-Кэс,- вошедший Санчо положил перед руководителем папку.- Очень плохие новости.

-Кэс?- заинтересовался Хаус.

Она не ответила, пробегая глазами по строчкам в карте.

-И еще,- добавил Санчо.

-Что?- раздраженно спросила она.

Санчо наклонился к ее уху и что-то прошептал.

-ЧТО?!- холодно-мрачное выражение лица женщины мгновенно сменилось на ужас.- Мать твою!

Она резко вскочила, чуть не опрокинула изнывающего от любопытства Хауса и выскочила из кабинета.

Санчо одарил присутствующих тяжелым взглядом и так же покинул кабинет.

-И что это было?- осмелилась подать голос Тринадцатая.

-Она меня хочет,- пробормотал Хаус, пододвигая к себе папку и углубляясь в чтение.- Не мозольте мне глаза, принесите лучше кофе.

Когда команда вышла, Хаус отшвырнул папку и нахмурился.

-Код ноль-ноль-три-ноль, - женщина, у которой помимо привычного ей прозвища Циничная Сука оказалось имя Кэс, стояла около палаты шестнадцать и говорила по рации.- Охрану!

-Ты полагаешь, он куда-то может сбежать в таком состоянии?- верный Санчо стоял около начальницы.

-Ты его плохо знаешь, он в любом состоянии опасен,- ответила она.

Хаус вышел из лифта и полюбовался на картину: как оказалось, у Кэс было сердце, и более того – это сердце изнывало от боли, что находило подтверждение в выражении ее лица.

-Коллега?- он подошел к палате и взглянул через стекло.

-Вон отсюда, Поттер!- ощерилась Кэс.

-Слушай, мне наплевать на тебя, твоих подружек и твоего мальчика,- начал Хаус.- Убери этот лежачий рассадник вируса отсюда и позволь мне забыть все это как страшный сон.

-Помолчи уже,- пробасил Санчо.

-Код девять-ноль-ноль-три,- раздалось из рации.

-Десять-десять,- ответила Кэс.- Санчо, двоих сюда и не подпускай никого на пушечный выстрел. – Мужчина кивнул.- Теперь ты, Сахарное Перышко,- она обернулась к Хаусу.- Мои ребята проведут обследование тебя и твоих девочек, после чего вы запретесь у себя и не высунете нос до того благословенного момента, пока я не вывезу пациента отсюда и пока не будет проведена очистка помещения.

-Столько почести и мне одному,- театрально замахал рукой Хаус.- Право, не стоит.

Кэс оглядела его с ног до головы и обратно.

-И верно – не стоит. Санчо, я в лабораторию.

Почти бегом она умчалась по ступенькам вниз, оставив мужчин одних.

-Горячая штучка,- заметил Хаус, глядя женщине вслед.

-Даже не думай,- прогудел Санчо.- Циничная Сука сожрет тебя с потрохами и не подавится.

Хаус вздохнул – в ЦРУ патологически не понимали ни шуток, ни издевок.

Слоняясь без дела по больнице, Хаус пришел к выводу, что количество пациентов значительно уменьшилось – в приемном царило запустение, лишь в окнах смутно виднелись вооруженные охранники, маячившие снаружи.

Плохо дело, если Эбола проникла в больницу. Лечения от этого вируса нет, если только в ЦРУ не раздобыли какой-нибудь особо вредный препарат.

Нейтрофильный лейкоцитоз, тромбоцитопения, анемия – все признаки изначально указывали на Эболу. Инкубационный период у пациента явно был дольше положенного двадцати одного дня, следовательно, жить парню осталось в лучшем случае недели две, после чего внутренности и мозг превратятся в кровавую кашу.

Похоже, сейчас действительно наступал момент истины, когда смерть уже не просто маячила где-то вдалеке, но замахивалась косой над шеей.

-СПИД плюс Кот д'Ивуарский подвид Эболы,- доложила Кэс в рацию.- Гарри, это полное дерьмо.

-Кэс, его изолировали?- послышался голос мужчины из рации.

-Да, но бесполезно. Судя по анализам, инкубационный период прошел, вирус в острой стадии.

-Сколько осталось?

-Судя по внешнему виду и результатам… - она замялась.- Даже не знаю…

-Максимум?

-Неделя. Процесс уже начался.

-Крепись, Кэс. Запросить разрешение на ликвидацию?

Кэс потерла лоб и нахмурилась.

-Гарри, я сука, но я не смогу…

-В любом случае, держись, Кэс. Десять-десять.

Сидя перед микроскопами, Кэс впервые почувствовала дурноту. Помощь запоздала. Почему он не пришел раньше, черт его дери? Какого дьявола он медлил?

Она ударила кулаком по столу – приборы задребезжали.

День прошел суматошно – команда Хауса была прочно закрыта в одном из кабинетов, напуганные пациенты расположились в палатах и смотровых, а команда Циничной Суки зависла в боксе шестнадцать – наглухо закрытом и оттого опасном.

Одетые в спецкостюмы люди брали анализы у лежащего неподвижно мужчины – бледного, с кожей, покрытой язвами.

Костюмы после употребления сворачивались в плотный комок и убирались в металлические ящики, временно складировавшиеся в отдельной палате рядом боксом.

Конечно, меры предосторожности были усилены, но этого явно было недостаточно.

Ночью, когда больница, уставшая от выматывающего дня, почти мирно дремала, рация Кэс взорвалась от крика:

-Код три-ноль-три! Код три-ноль-три!

-Малдер, какого…- начала Кэс спросонья.

-Охранники убиты! Кэс, он сбежал!

-Проклятье!- выругалась она, вскакивая.- Уходите, живо! Никакого контакта! Малдер, понял меня? Никакого контакта! Оружие не применять!

-Понял.

Кэс рванула в кабинет Кадди, где, не обращая внимания на перепуганную начальницу больницы, врубила громкоговоритель:

-Внимание всем! Бактериологическая опасность! Повторяю, бактериологическая опасность! Всем закрыть двери и забаррикадироваться.

-Что происходит?- полусонная Кадди с ужасом смотрела на Кэс.

-Пациент перебил охрану около бокса, он вооружен,- торопливо ответила Кэс.- Он смертельно опасен уже тем, что болен, теперь он на свободе.

-Господи!- прошептала Кадди.

-Самое время молиться,- кивнула Кэс.- Когда я уйду, запритесь так, чтобы сам дьявол Вас отсюда вытаскивал клещами.

В тот же миг раздался звонок на телефон Кадди.

-Д… да? – та схватила трубку. Кэс успела нажать громкую связь.

-Мне нужен доктор Хаус,- раздался еще слышный шепот в трубке.

-Хаус?- переспросила Кадди, взглянув на нахмурившуюся Кэс.

-У меня заложник…- прошептал мужчина.- Говори ты…

-Кадди,- раздался голос Уилсона.- Не волнуйся…

-Джеймс!- едва выдохнула Кадди, сжав кулаки в бессильной злобе.- Ты в порядке?

-Я в порядке, Кадди, но он требует Хауса. Кадди, я…

Связь прервалась.

-Господи…- прошептала Кадди.

Кэс как-то странно склонила голову на бок.

-Что мне делать?- одними губами прошептала Кадди, беспомощно глядя на Кэс.

-Хауса нельзя отправлять туда.

-Но он убьет Уилсона!- взмолилась Кадди.

-Он убил бы его уже давно – столько возможностей… я знаю его, он не убьет безоружного.

-Ради всего святого, Номер Один!- нервы Кадди раскалились до предела.

Выстрел грянул громом и обе женщины подскочили.

-Уилсон!- Кадди рванулась из кабинета, но Кэс ее сдержала.

-Звоните Уилсону.

Дрожащими руками Кадди набрала номер диагноста.

-Кадди…- прошептал голос Уилсона.

В громкоговоритель раздался шепот пациента:

-Кто ты такой?

-Ты вызывал меня сам,- послышался голос Хауса.

-Дерьмо!- выругалась Кэс.- Я не отключила громкую связь, Ваш Гарри Поттер слышал!

-Мне нужен Хаус…- снова прошептал пациент.

-Он не выговаривает последнюю букву,- медленно протянула Кэс.

-И что?- Кадди не понимала, какое значение имеют буквы, когда двум лучшим врачам грозит смерть или от вируса, или от пули.

-Хауз,- четко произнесла Кэс.- Он звал не Хауса, а меня.

Шок Кадди был пределом.

-Закройтесь и не высовывайтесь,- приказала Кэс, выскакивая из кабинета и мчась наверх.

Вооруженные охранники уже маячили около кабинета с надписью «Уилсон м.д.».

-Кэс,- предупредил один из вооруженных, кидая ей пистолет со снотворным.

-Нет,- она перекинула его обратно.- Грег!- громко позвала она.- Это Кассандра!

-Он говорит войти,- раздался голос Уилсона.

Кэс боком протиснулась в приоткрытую дверь и замерла: небольшой кабинет, диванчик около окна, на котором сидел Хаус, напряженно глядя на двух других мужчин – светловолосого, замершего в кресле и второго, держащего пистолет около виска первого.

-Кэсси,- прошептал вооруженный.

-Грег, опусти пистолет,- мягко попросила Кэс.- Отпусти заложников.

-Этот дурак,- пистолет указал на Хауса,- зачем-то пришел сюда. Я не звал его, Кэсси.

-Он не так тебя понял, Грег,- Кэс начала осторожное движение к столу.- Опусти пистолет, прошу. Они врачи – причинишь им вред, причинишь его и мне. Грег, я врач, я могу…

-Ты не можешь, Кэсси,- Грег через силу улыбнулась окровавленными губами – кожа губ треснула от сухости.- Ты мне обещала, помнишь? Пожалуйста, Кэсси.

-Грег, позволь им уйти,- мягко попросила Кэс, останавливаясь.- Я постараюсь…

-У меня Эбола, Кэсси,- укорил Грег.- Мне осталось меньше месяца. Я доверюсь только тебе, но ты должна пообещать, что сможешь…

-Грег, я…

-Обещай!- чуть громче шепота произнес Грег и дуло пистолета уперлось в висок светловолосого Уилсона.

-Грег, не надо, отпусти его,- попросила Кэс, панически боясь решения.

-Да пообещай ему!- не выдержал Хаус.

-Заткнись!- тихо, но свирепо ответила Кэс.- Грег… Грегори, отпусти заложников. Хотя бы одного, прошу тебя, Грег. Ты не убьешь безоружного, Грег, это не в твоих правилах.

Пистолет дрогнул в руке Грега.

-Пусть убирается этот,- взгляд человека уперся в Хауса.

-Нет, пусть идет Уилсон,- резко ответил Хаус.

Кэс едва не застонала – только упрямых ослов сейчас не хватает!

-Хаус, вон отсюда!- прошипела она.

-Черта с два!- окрысился тот.

Кэс скрипнула зубами.

-Грег… пусть идет Уилсон.

-Уходи,- разрешил Грег, выпуская заложника.

Тот на миг задержался, взглянув на Хауса.

-Иди,- Хаус кивнул другу.

Уилсон осторожно открыл дверь и вышел.

-Иди сюда,- Грег пистолетом поманил Хауса. Тот неловко поднялся в дивана и прошел в кресло за столом, Грег же переместился на его место.

-Что теперь?- поинтересовался Хаус.

Кэс проследила взглядом местоположение трости Хауса – слишком далеко, не достать.

-Теперь поговорим,- прошептал Грег.- Кэсси, прости, родная, что заставляю тебя волноваться, но мне все же нужна твоя помощь.

-Грег, не надо…- она сглотнула комок в горле.- Я попробую что-нибудь…

-Я умираю, Кэсси, мне жить – всего ничего. Не нужно слов.

-Грег…- начала она, но Грег вскинул пистолет и выстрелил в нее. Плечо обожгла боль и на ткани костюма расплылось кровавое пятно.

Хаус вскинулся, но дуло уперлось в него.

-Не суйся,- пригрозил Грег тихо.- Прости, милая, но иначе нельзя. Тебя всегда нужно было подстегнуть.

Кэс чудом не упала, борясь с болью.

-Грег…- она не поверила произошедшему.

-Милая, поверь, я не хотел, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора,- прошептал Грег, прицеливаясь в Хауса.

-Нет, Грег!- она метнулась в сторону, загораживая собой врача.

-Кэсси, Кэсси,- укорил Грег.- Мне больно, Кэсси, а ты медлишь, продлевая мою боль. Ты обещала мне, прошу – сдержи обещание.

Хаус видел, что рука Грега едва держит пистолет, но он понимал, что этот мужчина держится только благодаря силе воли и еще чему-то, что хотел получить от Циничной Суки.

-Грег… - снова просьба, но тот ее перебил.

-Ты не сможешь спасти обоих.

Пистолет дрогнул.

Хаус и Кэс поняли, что пуля может вышибить мозги не только самому Хаусу, но и пациенту, и тогда никакая вакцина не поможет от распространения вируса. Заражение через кровь или в данном случае через взорванный мозг – прелестная картина.

-Хорошо, только отпусти заложника,- сдалась Кэс.

-Нет, милая, не могу,- покачал головой Грег.- Он - гарант выполнения твоего обещания. Я вышибу ему мозги, если ты будешь медлить.

Пистолет продолжал подрагивать в слабой руке, но Кэс уже знала, что он уже не выстрелит.

-Перчатки, Кэсси,- Грег кивнул на запасник одноразовых перчаток на стене.

Кэс обошла диван, где сидел Хаус, достала пару перчаток и подошла к Грегу.

-Положи пистолет, Грегори,- мягко попросила она.

Оружие легло на стол и Кэс ловко отшвырнула его в угол.

-Хаус, убирайся!- резко приказала она.

-Вот еще!- возмутился тот, поднимаясь и опираясь о стену.

-Грег…- начала Кэс, видя реакцию пациента.- Не нужно, черт с ним.

-Кэсси, малышка…- Грег расслабился в кресле.- Люблю тебя, Кэсси.

-Люблю тебя, Грегори,- отозвалась Кэс, прикасаясь к его голове – прядь волос отпала при прикосновении.- Расслабься.

-Прости за боль, Кэсси,- прошептал Грег, закрывая глаза.

-Ерунда,- она даже не поморщилась, поднимая простреленную руку и мягко обхватывая шею Грега. – Это ерунда, Грег.

-Пожалуйста,- попросил Грег.

-Что за…- начал Хаус, понимая, куда все идет, но не успел.

-Я люблю тебя, Грег,- Кэс мягко повернула голову Грега на бок и резко свернула ему шею. – Люблю тебя…

Волосы на голове Хауса едва не встали дыбом от увиденного – он видел смерть, но чтобы так…

-Эй, вояки!- позвал он и в кабинет тут же ворвались вооруженные охранники и команда Циничной Суки.

-Кэс!- Малдер бросился к ней.

-Все нормально…- мертвым голосом прошептала Кэс, по-прежнему держа голову уже мертвого Грега в руках.

-Кэс, все кончено, пошли,- мужчина поддержал ее.- Тебя надо подлатать.

Хауса уже основательно прочистили, обкололи уколами и дали съесть неменее десяти противных таблеток с привкусом металла, когда Кэс промыли рану и наложили швы.

Кабинет Уилсона дезинфицировали целой бригадой – тело унесли, надежно запечатав его в странную оболочку из серебристого материала, напоминающего полиэтилен и металл. Уилсона отчистили, Кадди успокоили.

Кэс сидела на кушетке, глядя перед собой и ничего не видя – мозг отказывался принимать события двухчасовой давности.

-Она в таком состоянии уже два часа – сердце бьется слишком ровно для шокового состояния,- раздался голос Малдера.

Свет ненадолго ослепил глаза.

-Зрачки расширены, она в глубоком шоке,- послышался голос Хауса.- Успокоительного, а то или впадет в кому, или разнесет еще кому-нибудь мозги.

-Эй, поаккуратнее, приятель!- повысил голос Санчо.- Стив, вышвырни доктора вон, будь любезен.

Стив - Златовласка насупился, неодобрительно глядя на Хауса, но тот только отмахнулся.

-Дай мне стетоскоп,- потребовал Хаус.

Кэс никак не отреагировала на прикосновение металла.

-Сердцебиение замедленное, - вынес вердикт Хаус.- Так и будете стоять, девочки, или все-таки поможете?

Кажется, Кэс уложили горизонтально. В руку впилась игла.

-Странно, что она до сих пор хранит ледяное спокойствие, - снова раздался голос Хауса.- Но, думаю, это пройдет. Следите за ней, девочки, она скоро придет в себя и взбесится.

-Пошел ты…- беззлобно и с нотками тревоги ответил Малдер.

Карантин сняли спустя два дня, когда симптомов вируса не обнаружили, большинство посетителей и больных выпустили и перевели в другие больницы.

-Напьюсь до усрачки и сниму шлюху,- Хаус устало потер шею, выходя на свежий воздух – усталость от уколов и таблеток не проходила.

-Тебя чуть не убили, а ты думаешь о проститутке и выпивке!- возмутился Уилсон, все два дня пребывавший в состоянии белого кремня – шок плюс сила воли не давали сломаться и зарыдать где-нибудь в уголочке.

-Предлагаешь подрочить самому?- Хаус проигнорировал возмущение друга.- Уилсон, тебе не мешает принять душ, успокоительное и тоже расслабиться.

-Как ты можешь быть настолько циничным после такого?!- Уилсону не хватило сил, чтобы возмутиться как следует.

-Циничной тут величают дамочку, свернувшую шею своему коллеге или любовнику - черт их поймешь,- поправил Хаус, седлая мотоцикл.- Сегодня в семь устроит?

-Сегодня в семь я предпочту свернуться клубочком и отрубиться в постели. Один!

-Как знаешь,- расслабился Хаус, отметив, что с другом все в порядке и он не заражен.

В восемь Хаус не выдержал – Уилсон, судя по телефонному разговору, надрался уже дома и свалился спать, а самому Хаусу было тошно снова находиться в замкнутом пространстве дома.

Сделав выбор между надоеданием полумертвому от усталости другу и баром, он выбрал последнее.

Напряженная спина около стойки живо напомнила ему о…

-Какого черта ты тут торчишь?- поздоровался Хаус с женщиной.

-И тебе приятного вечера,- размеренно ответила она, тиская в руке полупустой стакан.

-И много выпила?- поинтересовался он, знаком делая заказ.

-Десять, но предел пятнадцать, после чего будет рвота,- так же размеренно ответила Кэс.

-Недурно,- заметил Хаус, отпивая из своего стакана.

-Обучение,- коротко пояснила Кэс.

-Как плечо?- Хаус старался поймать взгляд женщины, но в полумраке бара было плохо видно.

-К черту плечо,- спокойно ответила она, допивая стакан и делая знак повторить.

-Приятель, довезешь подружку?- бармен кивнул Хаусу.

-Нет проблем. Где ты остановилась?

-Нигде.

-Но где-то же ты приняла душ и переоделась,- заметил он, оглядывая джинсовый костюм на женщине.

-В больнице. А одежду мне передали мои девочки.

-Слушай… тот парень…- очень осторожно начал он.

-Он не причинил бы тебе вреда. Ни тебе, ни твоему другу.

-Но тебе причинил,- не удержался Хаус.

-Я – другое дело. Охранников он уложил только потому, что хотел добраться до меня. Он сильный человек, он через многое прошел, но он никогда бы не убил невооруженного.

-Он стрелял в тебя, а насколько я понял, вы с ним были в близких отношениях.

Хаусу костью в горле было спокойствие женщины. Она по-прежнему была в состоянии глубокого шока и непонятно почему сидела в баре, вместо того, чтобы лежать в больнице.

-Физическая боль – ерунда,- она спокойно отпила из стакана.

-Ты сбежала из больницы?

-Ушла. Это важно?

-У тебя нервный срыв.

-Нет у меня никакого срыва. И нервов больше нет. Ничего у меня больше нет. Оставь меня в покое, Поттер.

-Хаус,- он отметил, что щека женщины дернулась.- А твоя фамилия Хауз?

-Кассандра Хауз. Кассандра и Грегори Хауз…

-Твой муж?

Она обернулась – Хаус отметил расширенные зрачки.

-Не имеет значения.

Хаусу захотелось дать ей пощечину, накричать, только бы вывести ее из себя – будут слезы, что угодно до мордобоя, но не ледяное спокойствие.

-Месяца два интенсивной терапии и промывания мозга у штатного психотерапевта, и я снова буду в порядке,- она отвернулась и сделала глоток.

-Что ты пьешь?- он отобрал стакан и понюхал.- Спирт?

-Водка.

-Водка?! Да ты с ума сошла! Одиннадцать стаканов!

-Да пошел ты…

Хаус сделал знак бармену и кинул на стойку купюры.

-Пошли,- он поднял несопротивляющуюся женщину.

-Я не в настроении заниматься сексом,- пробормотала она, когда они вышли из бара на воздух.

-А я и не предлагаю, но это все же лучше, чем коматозное состояние.

-И куда?

-Ко мне. Коктейль «Прочисти мозги» гарантирую. Держаться сможешь или поедем на автобусе?- спросил он, кивая на свой мотоцикл.

Она молча кивнула, подталкивая его к мотоциклу.

Хаус сел и отметил, что она обнимает его только здоровой рукой.

-Свалишься,- подвел он итог. – Слезай, поедем на автобусе.

-Поехали, а то сяду за руль сама.

Хаус качнул головой, но мотоцикл завел.

Он не имел привычки приводить к себе малознакомых девиц, если только они не были профессионалками в плане любовных утех, но тут было нечто иное.

Если Циничной Суке, ставшей после всех событий Сломленной Сукой и можно было как-то помочь, то только хорошо прочищающим мозги коктейлем. Конечно, после такого она могла расклеиться, плакать, начать крушить его квартиру, но Хаусу, как медику, было тошно видеть коллегу в таком состоянии, а счет он бы прислал ей потом.

-Садись,- он указал на диван, когда они вошли в его квартиру.- Извиняться за бардак не буду.

-Безразлично, - ответила она, ни на что не глядя.- У меня дома не лучше.

-Как ты отдыхаешь?- крикнул он из кухни.

-Никак. То есть я отдыхаю… бокс, дрессура собак, бег…

-Читаешь? Рисуешь? Танцуешь?- он вышел из кухни, держа два стакана, один из которых сунул Кэс.

-Рисую маслом,- вроде бы пошутила она, но в равнодушном голосе не было ни одной эмоции.- Трахаюсь со всем, что движется.

-Понимаю,- Хаус отметил, что руки женщины не дрожали – очень плохой признак. Ее нервы на пределе.

-Грег говорил, что я нимфоманка,- неожиданно поделилась она откровением.- А вот он предпочитал парней. Неудивительно, откуда у него СПИД – наверняка подцепил с каким-нибудь красавцем. Он всегда был небрежен к своему здоровью.

Хаус машинально отпил из стакана, слушая ее речь.

-Грег просил меня, что если когда-нибудь он будет умирать, я бы помогла ему избавиться от страданий. Это сложно, ты же понимаешь – убить родного человека, пусть даже и чтобы помочь ему.

Она вздохнула и поставила пустой стакан на столик.

-Понимаю,- ответил Хаус, чувствуя холод в душе. Конечно, он ее понимал.

-Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я его ненавидела, когда стрелял в меня. Глупо, верно? Я не могу его ненавидеть.

-Ты его любишь,- помог Хаус.

-Он все, что меня сдерживает в ЦРУ. Он так заботился обо мне…

-Он… муж?- второй раз за вечер спросил Хаус.

-Брат,- спокойно ответила она.- Грегори - мой старший брат.

Хаус повторно отметил, что волосы становятся дыбом – ей пришлось свернуть шею родному брату, чтобы избавить его от мук и спасти заложников.

Грегори Хаус и Грегори Хауз… кошмарное совпадение.

-Можешь устроиться здесь, если тебе негде переночевать,- Хаус проглотил две таблетки викодина – нога не болела, но он вдруг остро почувствовал, что должен чем-нибудь занять руки, чтобы не вцепиться в свои волосы и не начать выть от бессилия.

-Я отбываю утром, не волнуйся,- она поднялась, не глядя на него.

Хаус взглянул на нее снизу вверх.

-Кэс… Кэсси,- он постарался позвать ее так же мягко, как ее брат.- Кэсси…

Она обернулась, взглянув на него с ужасом.

-Грег…

-Кэсси,- он поднялся и протянул к ней руки, замечая, что маска спокойствия рушится на его глазах – Циничная Сука теряла самообладание.- Кэсси…

-Грег…- ее губы задрожали, кошмарные расширенные зрачки наконец-то сузились, глаза заслонили слезы.- Гре-е-е-ег!- она взвыла и как-то осела на пол, будто сломалась.- Гре-е-е-ег!

Хаус опустился рядом с ней и обнял – просто так, без задних мыслей. Ему снова удалось пробить стену отчуждения, за что можно было себя поздравить, а потом возненавидеть за вновь причиненную боль и без того страдающему пациенту.

-Грег… господи, Грег!- она обняла его и уткнулась лицом в плечо, рыдая.

Он молча обнимал ее, гладил по волосам, понимая, что ее боль не уйдет, что утром она будет ужасно выглядеть, опухшая от слез, что ЦРУ, будь оно проклято, похвалит ее, выдаст премию и пошлет лечить нервы; что, возможно, она сломается окончательно и пустит себе пулю в лоб; что…

Он машинально гладил ее и прижимал к себе, понимая, что есть только здесь и сейчас, что потом будет больнее.

Она затихла в его руках спустя минут десять. Уснула, измотанная и опустошенная.

Он с трудом донес ее на руках на диван, укутал пледом и ушел к себе, зная заранее, что утром она уйдет, даже не попрощавшись.

Пусть…

Утром Кэс не обнаружилось. Хаус понял, что она и не должна была оставаться, что ей стыдно за слезы, за то, что она позволила ему увидеть ее слабость.

Пусть так, но он снова помог кому-то, пусть и снова без благодарности, которая ему была не нужна.

Больницу стерилизовали еще неделю, после чего жизнь снова вошла в привычную колею.

Еще через неделю ему пришла посылка – чек на приличную сумму и десять виниловых раритетных пластинок его любимого исполнителя с короткой припиской на листке из блокнота: «Спасибо, Хаус», где последняя буква его фамилии была подчеркнута.


End file.
